You and I
by emalovelyy
Summary: Antonia Diaz is the new kid in Tulsa. On her first day of school she is instantly bullied due to her Latin roots. Sad and alone she befriends a boy with rusty colored hair and a Mickey Mouse tee shirt. Two-Bit/OC
1. Chapter 1

Antonia

"Mami, why did we have to move out here again?"

My mother turned around to face me. Her long thick black curls flowed as her head turned.

"Porque mi amor."

That's all she has answered. Ever since I found out we were moving to Tulsa my mother and father haven't given me a clear answer to why we were moving. Every time I ask I always get, "because my love." Or sometimes, "you don't need to worry about that."

I don't understand why we needed to leave California, things were just fine there. I had great friends, I went to a good school, we lived in a nice neighborhood, my dad had a great job.

This move was just so sudden. At this point I know I will never get a straight answer as to why we are moving away. I just would like to know why to Oklahoma of all places?

"Okay!" my father said out loud. "we are here!"

He pulled up to an older looking house with faded white panels covered in dust and dirt complete with an eerie screen door and empty porch.

Now not to be rude, but I did notice that we are now living on a bit rougher side of town. The houses are a little more run down than my old neighborhood in Compton.

I got out of the car and just looked at the sad looking house I now called home.

"Welcome home!" my dad said as he thick accent rolled off his tongue.

I stood there with my sunglasses hiding my disgusted look on my face.

This isn't home.

"Smile Antonia." my mom said attempting to speak some English that I had been teaching her.

I put on a noticeably fake smile. I'll say it once and I have no problem saying it again, this isn't home.

"Let's start unpacking," my father said.

I turned away from the house and walked towards the car. I noticed this boy walking across the street.

He had on a leather jacket with a Mickey Mouse shirt underneath. His hair was beautiful. It was a nice rust color. As funny as described it was. I've seen boys like him in California. I think they are greasers.

I watched him intently, captivated by the way he walked. He walked like he didn't have a care in the world. He jogged up the steps into the house next door.

He glanced up at me and just looked at me.

The boy with the rusty hair was staring at me.

I was staring back at him.

He gave me a smile, and walked into the house next door to mine.

"Howdy y'all!" I heard someone greet inside.

"Hey Two-Bit!" I heard people greet from the same house.

Two-Bit? What kind of name is Two-Bit?


	2. Chapter 2

Two-Bit ↟

"Will I see you again tonight?"

"I don't know-" I was about to say more until I was cut off.

"You don't know?" Kathy asked with a wave of sass taking over her entire tone.

"Yes baby. Yes I will definitely see you tonight." I reassured her.

If I don't make it tonight then I don't make it. I've been with Kathy every night for the past month (I'm not kidding).

"Good," she said, "you know Keith my parents won't be home tonight. As a matter of fact they won't be back until tomorrow. You should stop by around for dessert."

Shit, well now I have to come.

"Well then I'll see you tonight baby." I told her.

I leaned into peck her on the lips, but of course that's not enough for Kathy as she pulled me in with her snake like tongue. I pulled away from her and just walked away.

Where to go today? I could go home, but that means a pile of dishes waiting for me in the sink. I could go to the Dingo, but it's still a little early for me to get smashed.

The Curtis's. That's where I'll go. Good ole Curtis home.

As I walked towards my friends house I thought really hard about Kathy.

She's a great gal. Blonde, nice rack, long legs, knows how to get down if you know what I mean?

But to be honest Kathy is kind of irritating. Always on my every move. Always all over me every time we're together. I don't really consider her my girlfriend. Hell I never even asked her to be my girlfriend, but she started running around town saying we're going steady and shit.

As I walked more. I thought of more things that really annoy me about Kathy. Like how she bats her eyelashes too much, or how squeaky and fake her sneeze is. God I need to break it off with her.

'I'll tell her tonight.' I told myself.

I was almost to the Curtis home. I walked past the house next door to them as I saw a car and a small trailer filled with boxes. I didn't know someone bought Old man Higgins home.

As I walked by the house and new neighbors I noticed someone.

A girl.

She had tight curly brown hair that went down her mid back. The curls were so spiraled as they cascaded down her back. She hid her eyes behind her sunglasses.

I didn't realize how much I was staring at her until I saw her pink lips turn up to a smile directly to me. Obviously, I smiled back. In my 18 years of living I learned that when a drop dead gorgeous women smiles at you then you better fucking smile back at her!

So I did, and I walked into the Curtis house. With one last glance at the mysterious girl I walked into the Curtis home.

"Howdy y'all!"


End file.
